Trapped Rainbow
by soMesmerizeMe
Summary: Princess illia has recurring dreams about a starnge man she has never met, but he seems so familiar. One day, she met the man that looks just the man in her dreams, he went by the name, Inuaysha.Inuysha started thought he looked like Kagome, is it Kagome
1. Recurring Dreams

Hey guys, this is my 3rd story, well I haven't written for a while, but this is written in first person, and can you guess who Illia is? Hahhaha, R&R okaysies? Thank ya, and tata!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- A Light, is there always a light? Darkness... can it ever be broken?  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Trapped Rainbow -  
  
I sit here, and wander..... Thoughts stream through my head as the rain pounds the silk of my hair. The Breeze carries the lose strands across the universe, across my hopes, my fears. Everything seems to distant, a shadow to the light of truth, demolishing any and every sign of hope ever born within the soul since the last we met. In a dream, last I saw you. Your face, wet with the rain of tears, salty until it hit your face, then sweetness overtook it. Light caught the tear's reflection arose a new passion in my soul. I knew from the moment your black eyes caught my own, your black hair lit the darkened breeze. "Why, why must I fall for this every night?" I thought as I rose with a new fear born inside of my heart. "I know you..... I don't know where you are, I don't know who you are, but why, why do you look so familiar, your presence, why does it feel so familiar?" All these thoughts skimmed through my brain with the last bit of energy I had before I felt I were to burst, I lifted myself off of my bed. "A princess, is that all I am? All I will ever be, just a symbol of beauty to be married off?" Gasping back a tear, I hurled myself into my pillow, sobbing through the lightning-lit sky, as thunder crashed through my soul and the wind tore apart my heart.  
  
"Princess Ilina" The words boomed through my chamber's doors. Awakening to realize I had cried myself to sleep only the night before. Throwing on my down of pink lace, flowering designs embroidered upon the edges of the elegant divine. Throwing on a pair of crystal heels, I, Princess Ilina sat down at the table, and waited for my morning meal. After munching down the last bits of my meal, though not forgetting to leave some at the edge of my plate to show my appreciation for the meal, I set out to the garden, where I spent most of my time. Every rose, every flower, every secret, every memory, all kept in this little area. My heart danced in joy every time a flower bloomed, opening up to the world, as someday, I wished myself to do. Sitting down on my favorite bench, I noticed a blur in the midst of the road. Walking with grace, I was greeted by a pair of big black eyes that seemed to search my soul, and dig into my soul. "Do I know you?" I asked. He looked so familiar, his presence, it felt so... right. My dreams... the guy... it couldn't be.  
  
"What is your name, sir?" I talked myself into asking. "Inuyasha." He replied with a smirk and a grin that could of hold her heart for eternity. "That's funny...." Suddenly he stopped. "What's funny?" Asked Ilina with a confused glace. "Nothing, you just remind me of someone.." Inuyasha to himself She looks just like ... Kagome... no.... she died long ago.. it couldn't be.. 


	2. Dream Pool

Hello Second Chapter in the same night- wahoo! On a rule here! So R&R cause I haven't written in a while, so the grammar might be off and all! Anyways tata, and if you r&r my stuff ill r&r yours! =)  
  
"Nothing, you just remind me of someone.." Inuyasha to himself She looks just like ... Kagome... no.... she died long ago.. it couldn't be..  
  
"I must be going, I'm sorry I interrupted you, you just..... well, never  
mind, I must go now, until we meet again." I said while flashing a teary  
smile. "That's him, I know it is... Inuyasha, why must you haunt me like  
this, who are you, what do you want form me?" I thought hard, looking out  
from the balcony of my bedroom, where the waves touched the shore, I  
thought for sure my hopes would be brought to life... I thought my heart  
would be set free. Every since I can remember, the sky was a deep  
fascination, the colors blending among the hot humidity of the warm  
colors of life. Just as I calm down, I rest my head to drift to the state  
of sleep, I awake by the same figure, the same dream. Slowly, I glide  
down my steps and stand at the shore, imagining it my heart, and the  
rhythm of the water hitting the sand, my heart beat. It's so easy to get  
lost in time. Every time I dare close my eyes, The dark-haired man is  
right next to me, giving me the will to continue. As my feet sink into  
the sand, I picture him, holding my hand, guiding me deeper and deeper  
into the depths of my soul. Drowning in pools of passion for life alone,  
I ascend deeper into the water before me. When the water reached my  
waist, I stood there, letting my nightgown flow behind me, and all around  
me. Unclasping my hair from its pony tail, I fall back into the ocean,  
and let my hero, my love, capture me in his arms, and spin me in circles,  
opening my eyes, he looks into my soul, then once again... my dream is  
shattered as I wake up to the emptiness within my arms, only the memories  
left of the same dream, the same lust. "Where are you, Inuyasha, what do  
you want with me?" As dawn shown through, I once again got dressed, and  
descended to my garden, the only place I can be peaceful. Once again the  
blur came towards me, closer, and closer.  
  
Lol, I left a cliffy, sorry guys, but I'm getting sleepy, if you r&r I'll  
write more... lol =) 


End file.
